


My Brother

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Badster, Big Brother Papyrus, Comfort, Experimentation, Little brother Sans, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus grew up in the Labs, a perfect weapon to be used by Gaster and the King. His final test before he is made Captain of the Guard is to eliminate a failed experiment of Gaster's. Can Papyrus really ignore the fact that the "failed experiment" is his own brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> A Gift for LadyPterosaur, who came up with a brilliant story line we've dubbed Big Fell Little Red. This is a story of what could have occurred, rather than what did, and as she hasn't written it yet, there aren't really any spoilers. Other than that Fell is older than Red. Ye. Enjoy!!!

“ **Up, 01P**.” Papyrus awoke and instantly stood to his feet, back straight, arms to his sides, feet together. Gaster stood at the door to his sleeping chamber, his chin in his hand. His dark purple eyelights scanned over Papyrus’ form, trying to find any inadequacies he could punish his eldest experiment for, and found none. Smirking, he turned and waved his hand for Papyrus to follow. Papyrus did within an instant, falling exactly three steps behind the doctor, his head up and eyes directed at the back of Gaster’s skull.

 

Papyrus had been created by the doctor in an effort to make an artificial soul. Instead of a soul strong enough to help break the barrier, Papyrus was formed. Once he was old enough to withstand the strenuous tests and experiments Gaster planned out, he began all of them. Because of this Papyrus had many a scar and was slightly conditioned to think he was simply a weapon, not a monster. Once Gaster had finished his training and considered him fit for duty he let Papyrus out of the labs to meet the King. Papyrus did not meet expectations. He didn’t get the large scar across his left eye from his childhood with the slightly crazed Doctor.

 

Though he proved too weak to break the barrier, he proved a natural soldier; always doing as he was told no matter how heinous the act. Until he ran into Gerson. The old turtle felt that the ancient mentality of Kill or be Killed was both old-fashioned and morally wrong, and took every opportunity to teach Papyrus such. Papyrus soon became confused, torn between what he had known his entire life and the words of the one person he truly respected, even over Asgore himself. When Gaster found out about Papyrus’ visits to the old turtle, he went into a rage, beating him within an inch of his life. Papyrus never went back and never questioned what Gaster said again. That had been six years ago.

 

“ **Enter the testing range.** ” Gaster commanded simply, holding the large metal door open for Papyrus to walk through. The large room was dark, the only light coming from the large window set in the wall, open to the small office Gaster watched him from. Papyrus stood at attention, waiting for his orders.

 

“ **01P, this is your final test. After this you will be made captain of the Royal Guard, second only to Asgore himself in terms of law. Do you understand?** ” Papyrus thought this over. This was it? No more tests, no more experiments, no more pain. One more test and he’d be free.

 

“I understand, Doctor.” Papyrus blinked as the overhead lights flicked on, the room suddenly filled with bright fluorescent light. He turned, out of habit, towards the firing range, where much of his testing took place. What he saw made his soul stop in his chest.

 

Chained to rings in the floor was a tiny skeleton, obviously a child. The skeleton had large eye sockets, both nearly empty other than two minuscule red dots that stared at him, terror plain in the child’s face. A large gag was in his mouth, making it impossible to scream for help or even mercy. His hands were painfully behind his back, his ankles tied to his femurs. He had far more marks on him than Papyrus did, looking more like random acts of torture than the planned preciseness Papyrus knew the doctor for.

 

“ **This is Experiment 02S. 02S is marked down as Failed Experiment, as it has not succeeded in any test or goal I set for it. It is your final test to dispose of it.** ” Papyrus listened intently to every word Gaster said, as was ingrained in his mind. He walked forward a second later, summoning a long sharp bone to his hand, and stood before the quivering child on the ground. The Child. Gaster had called this child an It, an Experiment, nothing more. But as Papyrus stared down at the clearly terrified, now sobbing skeleton below him, he realized something. 02S. This was the second skeleton Gaster had ever created. This child was in Papyrus’ series. This small, scared, crying skeleton that was begging him with his eyes was Papyrus’ family. His family. His brother. His little brother. Papyrus was a big brother. And with that realization, Papyrus snapped.

 

Within a blink several sharp, jagged bones had torn up through the floor, snapping the chains from where they were secured. Papyrus leaned down and tore the rest away himself, careful to not wrench the tiny skeleton’s already fragile, too thin bones. He pried the gag from his skull, taking in his cries and screams with a cold rage in his soul. Gaster had even filed his teeth. One of which was missing. Picking up his now passed out little brother, he cradled him in his arms, nuzzling his head.

 

“ **01P, what in the name of Asgore do you think you are doing?!** ” Papyrus turned to find Gaster standing behind him, blasters at the ready. Papyrus smirked and snapped his fingers, his own blasters summoned and firing from behind the doctor’s. They shattered and Gaster winced. Taking advantage of his creator's momentary distraction, Papyrus summoned up a cage of blue bones around his once Master. Cradling his new brother carefully, Papyrus strode over and gave Gaster a dark look.

 

“I know you think I’m nothing but a mindless machine, a simple dummy who takes orders. But this is my brother. You made it personal. And I know you won’t ever stop trying to find us, hurt us, take us back here and break us so that we never see the light again. Which is something I cannot allow. So, goodbye Gaster. _**I’ l l s e e y o u i n H e l l**_.”

 

Papyrus let his raging magic do as it pleased, his right eyelight glowing fiercely as bone upon bone skewered the doctor inside of his cage. Soon there was nothing but dust and so many wicked looking bones that Papyrus was a bit surprised he was able to summon them all. He felt his brother wake up in his arms and began walking away from the carnage. He didn’t need to see that. Large red eyelights stared up at him, filled with wonder at their savior.

 

“Hello. My name is Papyrus, and I am your big brother.” Papyrus whispered, taking in the pure love and adoration his little brother’s soul was giving off.

 

“Big…big brother? Pap?” Papyrus felt tears in his sockets as he smiled at the kid trying to say his name.

 

“Yeah, Pap. We’re going to leave here now. Would you like that?” The kid nodded so quickly Papyrus had to stop him for fear of him hurting himself.

 

“Good. Now, I’m going to give you a name, okay?” Large eyes focused on his chest, before they looked up again expectantly.

 

“I’m going to call you Sans. You are Sans and I am Papyrus. I am going to protect you Sans, I promise. You can go to sleep if you want to.” Sans nodded sleepily, smiling despite all of the horrors he must have gone through, his absolute trust in his new found big brother. Papyrus held him to his chest and left the testing range, left the experimentation rooms, left the Labs. Papyrus left with his little brother Sans and never looked back. He had his brother. He would protect him. That was all that mattered.


End file.
